1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an oxygen sensing device; in particular, to an oxygen sensing device with capability of storing energy and releasing energy utilized for removing pollutants, output electricity, storing electrical energy, and making specific chemicals.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1A shows a schematic diagram of a traditional fuel converting mechanism of a car. The traditional fuel converting mechanism in a car comprises an alternator 10, an internal combustion engine 11, a turbine 12, an oxygen sensing device 13 and a catalytic converter 14. The internal combustion engine 11 makes the combustion of air and fuel (e.g. hydrocarbons) and generates gas such as carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, water, and nitrogen monoxide . . . etc. Then, the internal combustion engine 11 outputs the mentioned gas (CO2, CO, H2O, and NO . . . etc.) to the turbine 12. The turbine 12 cooperates with the alternator 10 to generate electrical energy. The oxygen sensing device 13 senses the oxygen outputted from the turbine 12 and generates a control signal A/F for adjusting the ratio of the air and the fuel transmitted to the internal combustion engine 11. The catalytic converter 14 converts the carbon monoxide (CO), hydrogencarbons (HCs) and nitrogen monoxide (NO) outputted from the turbine 12 to carbon dioxide (CO2) and nitrogen (N2) for complying with environmental standards.
FIG. 1B shows a schematic diagram of a traditional oxygen sensing device. The traditional oxygen sensing device 13 comprises an oxygen sensing unit 130 and a voltmeter 131. The oxygen sensing unit 130 comprises a conductive catalyst layer 132, a solid oxide electrolyte 133 and a conductive catalyst layer 134. The solid oxide electrolyte 133 is disposed between the conductive catalyst layer 132 and the conductive catalyst layer 134. The conductive catalyst layer 132 receives the gas from the turbine 12. The oxygen concentration of the gas from the turbine 12 is unknown. The conductive catalyst layer 134 receives air from the atmosphere with oxygen concentration of 0.21 atm. A voltage difference would be occurred between the conductive catalyst layer 132 and the conductive catalyst layer 134, and the voltage difference could be measured by the voltmeter 131. When the oxygen concentration of the gas from the turbine 12 is less, the voltmeter 131 could sense a larger voltage difference. On the contrary, when the oxygen concentration of the gas from the turbine 12 is more, the voltmeter 131 could sense a smaller voltage difference. Accordingly, the oxygen sensing device 13 generates the control signal A/F to adjust the ratio (A/F) of the air and the fuel transmitted to the internal combustion engine 11. Therefore, the combustion process in the internal combustion engine 11 could be adjusted.
However, the traditional oxygen sensing device 13 has only the aforementioned single-function, thus applications of the oxygen sensing device 13 may be limited thereto.